A SHORT JOURNEY: Family, Happiness and Hurt
by naranari
Summary: Oh Sehun tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Sehun telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. /Xi Luhan juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri/ HUNHAN fanfiction: chap 5
1. Chapter 1

**A SHORT JOURNEY: Family, Happiness and Hurt**

**Author**: naranari

**Casting**: Sehun and Luhan and another cast is going on

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Family, Drama

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Oneshoot and GS

**Author's note below, please**

.

.

.

**Summary**: Oh Sehun tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Sehun telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Xi Luhan juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun kecil saat itu hanya mengerti makan dan bermain saja. Kegiatan sehari-harinya yaitu bangun di pagi hari, berangkat sekolah, bermain lalu tidur pada pukul tujuh malam. Sehun kecil selalu merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya, ia menyayangi keluarganya termasuk pada sang calon adik. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun oleh Sehun keadaan keluarganya, karena ia merasa semuanya sudah pas; sudah sempurna untuk keluarga kecil Sehun.

Ayahnya selalu memberika Sehun sebuah miniatur otomotif favoritnya ketika ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajarannya, atau ia akan mendapat tambahan makan malam jika ia membantu ibunya. Sehun termasuk anak yang cerdas di seusianya, selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dan menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya.

Sehun saat itu berusia enam tahun di pertengahan musim semi ketika sang adik lahir ke dunia. Adiknya perempuan, sangat cantik dengan pipi kemerahan dan kulitnya yang sangat putih sama seperti kulit Sehun. Sehun selalu memimpikan adiknya seorang laki-laki, sama sepertinya, agar ia bisa mengajak adiknya bermain sepak bola atau miniatur otomotif koleksinya. Tapi adiknya seorang perempuan. Ia sedih, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengajak adiknya bermain sepak bola atau miniatur otomotifnya.

Ibu Sehun dengan segala ketenangan dan kewibawaannya, menasehati sang putra tertua untuk selalu mensyukuri apapun yang diberikan Tuhan kepada mereka, termasuk seorang adik perempuan. Dan sejak saat itu Sehun tidak pernah mengeluh lagi soal adiknya.

Ayah Sehun bekerja sebagai pelatih sepak bola di salah satu Universitas di kota mereka. Dulu ia adalah pemain penyerang di klub sepak bola kotanya. Setelah mengalami cidera patah tulang pada lututnya, ayah Sehun mengambil pensiun lebih awal dan sekarang menjadi pelatih.

Menjadi pelatih klub sepak bola kecil-kecilan tidak menjamin semua biaya hidup keluarga mereka. Sehun sudah mulai masuk sekolah dan adiknya butuh susu yang lebih mahal lagi. Sedangkan ibu Sehun tidak bekerja, suaminya yang melarangnya bekerja. Uang mereka mulai habis. Dan ayah Sehun merasa masa depannya semengerikan lututnya. Kalau sepak bola tidak dapat menjamin apa-apa, ia harus mencari pekerjaan lain.

Ayah Sehun mulai frustasi. Tidak jarang setelah pulang melatih istrinya menemukan dirinya berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan pandangan mengabur. Nafasnya sangat bau oleh alkohol. Setelahnya teriakan dan pecahan barang-barang terdengar sangat jelas. Sehun selalu mengurung diri di kamar bersama Seyoung—adiknya ketika teriakan ayah dan ibunya terdengar. Seyoung menangis kencang sedangkan Sehun sekuat tenaga melindungi adiknya supaya dia tidak mendengar apapun di bawah sana. Tangisan sang ibu selalu menjadi akhir dari perang teriakan itu.

Sudah sangat sering Sehun mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Hatinya sakit, telinganya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Sehun hanya bisa merasakan sakit tanpa tahu apa alasannya. Seyoung baru berusia satu tahun setengah, jadi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ibu dan ayahnya saling berteriak. Dia hanya menangis ketika teriakan itu terasa sangat menyeramkan di pendengarannya.

Awal musim panas menjadi pertengkaran terhebat dalam rumah tangga ibu dan ayah Sehun. Ibu Sehun menemukan foto Polaroid suaminya bersama seorang wanita di bar dan mereka saling berciuman. Ibu Sehun menangis sejadinya dan menghajar suaminya habis-habisan. Perselingkuhan adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ibu Sehun maafkan dari kelakuan ayah Sehun.

Ayah Sehun jadi kalut dan gelap mata, ia menampar dan mendorong istrinya hingga jatuh terjerembab. Ayah Sehun meludah kearah ibu Sehun lalu melepas cincin kawin mereka dan melemparnya asal.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Hyun Joo. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Suara tangisan Seyoung terdengar, pelan dan monoton. Suara tangisan khas anak berusia satu setengah tahun. Hyun Joo menengok keatas, mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Lalu ia menatap suaminya lagi.

"Ini semua karena kau, Jong Sik." Hyun Joo berdiri lalu berderap menuju tangga. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun diujung tangga. Sehun memandang orangtuanya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan yang bisa dilakukan anak berumur tujuh tahun. Sehun membawa Seyoung yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya. Hyun Joo cepat-cepat menaiki tangga lalu membawa Sehun beserta Seyoung kedalam kamar.

"Sehun, tolong jaga adikmu dulu. Biarkan ia tidur dan tenang, setelahnya ibu akan kembali padamu."

"Ibu,"

Hyun Joo memberikan kecupan di kening Sehun dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Sehun bisa mendengar teriakan lagi setelah ibunya menutup pintu. Sehun sudah tidak tahan, kenapa ia harus selalu mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu. Seyoung terlelap karena lelah menangis, setelah menyelimuti adiknya, Sehun berderap menuju lantai bawah.

Sehun terkejut luar biasa saat melihat ayahnya sudah berada di ambang pintu bersama dengan beberapa tas besar. Ibunya sedang berlutut di bawah kaki ayahnya sambil menangis. Sehun bingung dan ikut menangis.

"Ayah, tunggu!" Sehun berlari keluar mengikuti ayahnya. Di depan gerbang rumah mereka sudah ada taksi yang menunggu. Sehun berlari lagi lalu menarik ujung baju ayahnya. "Ayah mau pergi kemana?"

Jong Sik terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, matanya menatap Sehun, "Kau tidak perlu tahu, nak"

"Tapi ayah—kapan ayah pulang?" Sehun masih memegang ujung baju ayahnya. Jong Sik melepas tangan Sehun lalu memegang pundak kecilnya. "Tidak akan." Jong Sik menatap Hyun Joo yang masih menangis lalu menatap Sehun lagi.

"Jaga ibu dan adikmu baik-baik, nak. Ayah tidak akan kembali." Jong Sik sudah naik ke bagian penumpang, ketika ia ingin menutup pintu Sehun menahannya. "Tapi ayah, ayah janji ingin mengajakku menonton pertandingan bola minggu depan. Ayah ingat?" anak itu ketakutan mengatakan setiap ucapannya.

Ayah Sehun menutup pintunya.

"Tunggu!" Hyun Joo berjalan tanpa alas kaki melintasi rumput basah ke arah taksi. Hyun Joo mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, "Kau tak bisa pergi sekarang, Jong Sik. Putramu sedang berbicara denganmu."

Jong Sik hanya memandang mereka lewat kaca jendela. Sehun memandang ayahnya lalu ibunya kemudian ayahnya lagi. "Apa yang terjadi? ayah mau pergi kemana?" Jong Sik menghela napas kemudian mengangguk kepada Sehun. "Sampai jumpa, nak."

"Baiklah!" Hyun Joo berteriak, suaranya melengking dan napasnya memburu. "Pergi saja kalau begitu." Bahunya bergetar dan ia menunduk, airmata sudah membanjiri wajahnya. "Silahkan pergi saja. Tapi kalau kau pergi sekarang jangan pernah kembali. Jangan pernah!"

"Apa?" mata Sehun membelalak menatap ibunya yang sudah menangis lagi. Kepalanya pening dan dunianya berputar-putar diatas kepalanya. "Jangan seperti itu bu, jangan katakan pada ayah kalau ia tidak boleh kembali. Ayah pasti kembali!"

Mata Hyun Joo tidak pernah lepas dari Jong Sik. "Jangan ikut campur, Sehun. Kalau dia tidak membutuhkan kita lagi, dia bisa pergi." Suara Hyun Joo meninggi lagi, "Kau dengar itu Jong Sik. Jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Ayah Sehun sekali lagi memandang mereka berdua yang berdiri di halaman, kemudian taksi itu berjalan.

"Ayah!" Sehun meneriakan nama ayahnya dan berlari mengejar taksinya.

Suara tangis Seyoung terdengar lagi, Hyun Joo menatap jendela kamar Seyoung yang berada di lantai dua. Dia menggigit bibirnya kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih mengejar taksi. "Sehun kembali!" Hyun Joo berteriak sekencang mungkin tapi Sehun tidak mendengarkannya. Hyun Joo mulai panic sedangkan Seyoung semakin kencang menangis. Akhirnya Hyun Joo pergi ke dalam dan menemui Seyoung.

Taksi itu tidak berhenti sama sekali tapi Sehun tetap saja mengejar. "Ayah tunggu! Ayah!" Lima rumah terlewati, tujuh, sepuluh, tapi taksinya tetap tidak berhenti. "Ayah kumohon berhentilah!" Kini suara Sehun bercampur bersama isakan. Hyun Joo yang sudah kembali dari rumah, berlari mengejar Sehun bersama Seyoung dalam gendongannya. "Sehun kembali!"

Tapi Sehun tidak mau, dan tidak mau berhenti berlari. Di sepanjang hingga ke ujung blok, dengan kecepatan berlari yang didapat dari sang ayah, dia berlari hingga taksi itu menghilang dari pandangan. Sehun berhenti, isakan kecil masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kemudian selama sepuluh menit ia tetap berdiri disana. Anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun itu berdiri di sudut jalan menatapi sebuah taksi yang tidak akan kembali.

Hyun Joo nyaris senang mendapati Jong Sik telah pergi.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mencoba mempertahankan pernikahannya. Sesuatu yang harus ia jaga sampai mati. Tetapi lelaki sialan yang menjadi suaminya itu malah pergi. Ia sendiri yang menginginkan pergi. Hyun Joo baru mengerti sekarang seorang Jong Sik. Tidak pernah ada seorang ayah yang tega meninggalkan anaknya sendiri. Tapi Jong Sik melakukannya. Kalau Oh Jong Sik tidak mencintai kedua anaknya, maka ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Untuk dirinya dan untuk Sehun juga Seyoung.

Dan ia juga tidak menyangka pernikahannya telah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Hyun Joo memfokuskan diri pada Sehun lagi, bahu bocah kecil itu lunglai ketika dia menunggu menatap jalanan yang kosong tempat taksi tadi menghilang. Sehun menangis, itu tidak diragukan lagi. Hyun Joo masih bisa melihat air mata yang mencoreng wajah anak lelakinya dan tatapan sedih. Apa Sehun juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan? Dihianati? Ditinggalkan? Dikecewakan?

Pikiran aneh itu melintas di pikirannya dan mendadak ia menjadi takut.

Hyun Joo yakin ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Jong Sik, begitupun dengan Seyoung. Tapi Sehun? Anak itu terlalu mengagumi ayahnya. Dan kalau bahu lunglai Sehun merupakan pertanda, kemungkinan Sehun tidak kembali baik-baik saja seperti dia dan Seyoung.

Sebaliknya, Sehun kemungkinan tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Annyeong… nara kembali membawa ff baru HUNHAN

Dengan berlatar belakang sebuah kehidupan keluarga kecil dengan permasalahan yang sering dialami.

Cerita ini ringan dengan berbagi konflik yang nara masukan didalamnya

Ini bukan prolog melainkan sudah masuk kedalam awal cerita

Memang sedikit, tetapi nara sudah membuat konsep tersendiri untuk cerita ini, jadi kalau ceritanya engga terlalu panjang di setiap chapter, harap maklum dan nikmati saja ceritanya

Dan chapternya juga ga terlalu banyak

Nara juga ga memasukan terlalu banyak casting karena cerita ini hanya berfokus pada HUNHAN dan keluarga mereka

Dan nara juga membuat alur cepat, jadi diharap untuk semua reader mengerti, okay ;)

Terakhir….. kolom review ada dibawah

Silahkan jika ada yang ingin mengomentari cerita ini atau memberi kritik dan sarannya

Nara akan terima dengan lapang ;)

Terima kasih

Annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

**A SHORT JOURNEY: Family, Happiness and Hurt**

**Author**: naranari

**Casting**: Sehun and Luhan and another cast is going on

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Family, Drama

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: typos and GS

**Author's note below, please**

.

.

.

**Summary**: Oh Sehun tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Sehun telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Xi Luhan juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sehun sudah memasuki dunia SMA awal musim semi delapan tahun kemudian. Semua yang dilalui Sehun dan keluarganya selama delapan tahun terakhir ini adalah sebuah perjuangan. Ibu Sehun yang bekerja mati-matian dan bekerja serabutan demi hidupnya dan kedua anaknya. Ibu Sehun sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena diusia yang masih dua belas tahun Sehun sudah membantu ibunya bekerja sebagai pengantar Koran.

Sehun dan Seyoung tidak pernah merepotkan ibu mereka dengan keinginan-keinginan mereka layaknya anak lain yang seusianya. Walaupun hidup mereka dibawah kata cukup tapi mereka tidak pernah mengeluh. Seyoung tumbuh menjadi gadis paling pintar diusianya. Ia selalu menjadi juara kelas dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh hingga ia lulus di sekolah dasarnya.

Hyun Joo tidak pernah merasa bersyukur melebihi hidupnya saat ini. Ia mempunyai dua malaikat yang selalu dicintainya dan selalu ada saat ia mulai kehilangan gairah hidup. Hidupnya mungkin saja sempurna kalau delapan tahun silam lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu tidak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Hyun Joo tidak pernah menengok ke belakang, baginya masa lalu itu hanyalah sebuah pembelajaran untuk masa depannya.

Sejak masuk SMA Sehun mulai jarang pulang kerumah. Awalnya Hyun Joo merasa khawatir pada anak sulungnya. Biarpun mereka hidup didesa tapi Hyun Joo tetap mengkhawatirkan pergaulan mereka. Setidaknya tiga hari dalam seminggu Sehun tidak berada dirumah.

Keadaan itu terus berlanjut, bahkan insensitas Sehun pulang kerumah benar-benar jarang. Jika ada kesempatan untuk pulang itupun tidak lama, pagi hari pulang dan sorenya ia pergi lagi. Dan yang lebih membuat Hyun Joo khawatir setiap Sehun pulang anaknya itu selalu membawa uang yang lumayan banyak. Hyun Joo sempat berpikir mungkin saja Sehun mempunyai pekerjaan tetap di luar sana. Tapi ketika suatu hari Sehun pulang dengan muka yang babak belur, Hyun Joo benar-benar khawatir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan diluar sana Oh Sehun? Bicara dan jangan membuat ibumu khawatir!"

Sehun masih terdiam sambil sesekali meringis ketika lukanya tidak sengaja tertekan oleh Seyoung yang sedang mengobatinya.

"Oh Sehun, jawab ibumu!" Hyun Joo berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putranya. Seyoung memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk menjawab, Sehun menghela napas dan merebahkan kepalanya disofa.

"Aku bertarung, Bu. Menjadi petinju."

Hyun Joo mendadak pusing dan cepat-cepat mencari pegangan sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh. Seyoung dengan cekatan menangkap ibunya dan mendudukannya di sofa terdekat. Adik Sehun itu memberikan minyak angin untuk mengurangi rasa pusing pada ibunya. Setelah itu ia kembali pada Sehun tapi tidak untuk mengobatinya, melainkan menuntut jawaban yang lengkap dari ucapannya barusan.

"Apa yang kau maksud menjadi petinju kak? Coba jelaskan pada kami!" Seyoung walaupun masih berusia tujuh tahun tapi sudah mengerti tentang kehidupan. Kecerdasannya membuat pola pikirnya berbeda dengan teman sebayanya. Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Seyoung, "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Dik. Kau cukup belajar saja dan mengurusi ibu. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab soal keuangan."

"Ucapan gila macam apa itu, Sehun?" Hyun Joo sudah ada dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang lagi. "Aku yang seharusnya berbicara seperti itu. Kau dan Seyoung cukup belajar saja, aku yang akan bekerja dan mencari uang untuk kalian!"

Sehun berdiri dan memegang bahu ibunya. Hyun Joo tidak pernah menyadari perubahan pada fisik Sehun. Anak laki-lakinya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan, dengan mata kecil dan hidung runcing. Hyun Joo juga harus mendongak untuk menatap anaknya karena ia begitu tinggi, padahal Sehun baru enam belas. Secara tidak langsung Sehun sangat menuruni ayahnya.

"Ibu, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihat wanita yang paling aku cintai membanting tulang untuk keluarganya. Aku ini lelaki, Bu, aku tidak bisa diam saja."

Ucapan Sehun begitu tulus terdengar di telinga Hyun Joo. Air mata perlahan mulai menuruni pipi wanita itu. Sehun mengulurkan tanganya dan menghapus air mata dari wajah cantik ibunya dan memeluknya. Sehun bersungguh-sungguh pada ucapannya tadi. Hanya ada dua wanita yang paling ia cintai, ibunya dan adik perempuannya. Sehun mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Seyoung dan mengajak gadis kecil itu bergabung dengannya untuk memeluk ibu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Luhan adalah gadis enam belas tahun yang paling cantik di desanya. Ayahnya seorang dokter hewan dan ibunya perawat di salah satu rumah sakit di kota. Luhan jarang sekali bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah selalu diantar ayahnya, kadang juga ibunya. Hidup Luhan menjadi suatu rahasia besar oleh mereka yang mengenalnya.

Selain jarang bergaul Luhan juga jarang masuk sekolah. Setidaknya ia absen sebanyak empat kali dalam sebulan dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Yixing adalah salah satu orang yang cukup dekat dengan Luhan. Meskipun cukup dekat tapi ia tidak benar-benar dekat dengan Luhan. Menurutnya Luhan selalu mempunyai satu hal yang sangat ditutupinya. Yixing sering sekali mencoba mengorek sisi lain dari Luhan tapi gadis cantik itu selalu melindungi dirinya sebelum Yixing mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan.

Luhan sangat berbeda dari gadis-gadis biasanya. Kulitnya putih lebih ke pucat dan tubuhnya sangat ringkih, walaupun begitu Luhan masih mempunyai lekukan-lekukan feminim. Dan yang paling membuat Luhan beda dari gadis lain adalah pesonanya yang selalu terpancar dalam dirinya. Entah memang dilahirkan untuk cantik, setiap yang melihat Luhan akan langsung terpesona. Belum ada gadis yang cantiknya melebihi Luhan.

Meskipun Luhan memiliki keluarga yang utuh, wajah yang cantik dan orang-orang yang selalu menyanjungnya, tetap saja Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Luhan selalu merasa kesepian bukan karena tidak mempunyai teman. Ia juga kurang begitu paham apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Semenjak ia melihat salah seorang temannya berkencan dengan kekasihnya, perasaan itu lalu muncul.

Luhan sempat bertanya pada ibunya perihal yang sedang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. "Karna kau sudah besar dan sudah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa. Makanya kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu." Itulah jawaban yang didapat dari ibunya. Tapi Luhan belum benar-benar puas akan jawaban dari ibunya. Ia akan mencari jawabannya sendiri. Nanti, jika saat itu sudah tiba, ia yakin akan menemukan jawabannya.

Selain cantik Luhan mempunyai tatapan mata yang misterius. Matanya yang kecil dan seolah selalu bersinar itulah yang membuat orang-orang terpesona padanya. Luhan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi ia sangat cerdas. Luhan adalah gadis yang sungguh sempurna.

Tetapi Luhan menyimpan rahasia besar dengan kesempurnaannya.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sehun pulang kerumah dan itu tentu saja membuat ibunya senang. Setiap hari Hyun Joo selalu memasak makanan kesukaan Sehun. Ia selalu pulang lebih awal untuk menemani Sehun dirumah. Setelah mengetahui pekerjaan Sehun, Hyun Joo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendoakan dan selalu memastikan kesehatan anaknya. Sehun berkata ia mempunyai sebuah apartemen kecil di kota dekat dengan sekolahnya, dan apartemen itu menjadi tempat tinggalnya jika ia tidak pulang kerumah. Sehun juga bercerita uang yang dihasilkan dari pertandingan tinjunya cukup untuk menyewa apartemen dan biaya sekolahnya, itu sebabnya selama ini ia tidak pernah meminta uang sekolah pada ibunya.

"Tapi kau selalu membawa uang yang banyak ketika pulang, apa itu sisa dari bayaran apartemen dan sekolah?" Hyun Joo bertanya.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya itu uang tabunganku selama enam tahun menjadi penjual koran."

Hyun Joo tidak bisa tidak menitikan airmatanya. Sehun benar-benar tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Kekhawatiran Hyun Joo selama delapan tahun ini ternyata salah, Sehun tetap menjadi Sehun yang dulu. Hanya saja satu hal yang membuat Hyun Joo bersedih. Sehun tidak pernah berbicara tentang ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan ayahnya pada Seyoung. Ia telah membuang semua foto-foto yang ada gambar ayahnya. Ia selalu bersikap seolah ia tidak pernah mempunyai seorang ayah.

Hyun Joo pernah menyinggung ayahnya dalam pembicaraannya bersama Sehun, tapi reaksi yang didapat sungguh menohok hati Hyun Joo. Sehun langsung pergi, ia tidak mau mendengar nama ayahnya terucap dari bibir ibunya. Sebelum pergi Sehun sempat berkata, "Aku tidak mempunyai ayah. Dan aku tidak mengenal siapa ayahku."

Hati Hyun Joo benar-benar hancur mendengar itu. Meskipun Hyun Joo juga membenci perbuatan suaminya saat itu, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia masih mencintai suaminya. Menyesal sudah sangat terlambat. Hyun Joo menyadari betul hubungan ayah-anak yang dilakoni Jong Sik dan Sehun. Sehun selalu memuja ayahnya. Ia bangga mempunyai ayah seperti ayahnya.

Dan saat Jong Sik pergi, Sehun menangis. Mungkin Sehun juga merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Ditinggal, dikhianati, dikuasai oleh perasaan putus asa. Sehun sudah sangat berbeda semenjak peristiwa itu. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengenal cinta dalam hidupnya, kecuali cinta pada ibu dan adiknya. Hyun Joo hanya berharap suatu saat ada seseorang yang akan mengajari Sehun apa arti cinta itu sebenarnya.

Hyun Joo tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Sehun. "Jadilah anak yang bisa kubanggakan Sehun. Maaf karena aku, kau dan Seyoung tidak bisa menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya." Sehun melepas pelukan ibunya begitu ia merasa getaran ditubuh ibunya. Sehun kembali mengusap air mata yang jatuh diwajah ibunya yang menangis, dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan ibu dan adiknya menangis lagi.

"Ini sudah takdir Tuhan, Bu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku berjanji, aku akan membanggakan ibu dan Seyoung sehingga kita tidak perlu hidup seperti ini lagi."

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Thanks to all reviewers


	3. Chapter 3

**A SHORT JOURNEY: Family, Happiness and Hurt**

**Author**: naranari

**Casting**: Sehun and Luhan and another cast is going on

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Family, Drama

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: typos and GS

**Author's note below, please**

.

.

.

**Summary**: Oh Sehun tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Sehun telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Xi Luhan juga selalu menolak cinta. Hidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tumbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Xi Luhan duduk tenang didalam mobilnya, disamping kiri ada ayahnya yang sedang menyetir. Pagi ini mereka berdua pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat ibu Luhan bekerja. Di pangkuan Luhan ada beberapa map yang berlebelkan nama Rumah Sakit itu. Luhan mengusap bagian depan map yang berada paling atas lalu membukanya. Luhan menghela napas, betapa kejamnya hidup yang ia jalani ini. Karena ia sangat tahu hidupnya tergantung pada tulisan dan statistik dalam kertas ini. Rahasia besar dalam hidup Luhan ada didalam map ini. Hasil kesehatan dan **check up** yang sering ia lakukan. Rahasia besar yang hanya Luhan dan keluarganya yang tahu.

Rahasianya adalah Xi Luhan menderita fibrosis sistik.

**Fibrosis sistik—Cystic Fibrosis**, dengan semua keterbatasannya yang mengerikan dan hukuman seumur hidup karena punggungnya dipukul selama dua jam setiap hari, agar ia bisa mengeluarkan cairan kental yang kalau tidak dikeluarkan akan membuatnya tercekik. CF, begitu dokter menyebutnya, adalah penyakit yang bisa mengubah penyakit flu menjadi pneumonia, dan setiap pneumonia bisa berarti kematian.

Luhan sangat tahu penyakit apa itu, orangtuanya tidak pernah memberi tahu, ia mengetahuinya sendiri dari internet. Pasien fibrosis sistik biasanya meninggal pada usia muda, meskipun harapan hidupnya meningkat tetapi hasil akhirnya sudah sangat jelas. Dan suatu hari nanti, tak lama lagi penyakit itu akan membunuh dirinya.

Luhan menoleh sekilas kearah ayahnya ketika mobil mereka berhenti tepat didepan lobby rumah sakit. Hari ini dia akan menjalankan serangkaian pemeriksaan yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Mulai dari pemeriksaan paru-parunya dan juga saluran pernapasannya. CF mengakibatkan banyaknya lendir yang lengket didalam paru-paru dan saluran pernapasan yang mengakibatkan si pasien mengalami kesulitan bernapas dan masalah pencernaan secara berturut-turut.

Biasanya Luhan akan menghabiskan harinya di rumah sakit jika sudah melakukan pemeriksaan, tapi hari ini dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang saat jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Hasil kesehatan hari ini cukup baik, tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Luhan diantar pulang oleh ibunya karena sang ayah kembali ke klinik hewan miliknya.

"Bagaimana harimu sayang?" Ibu Luhan membawa sekotak makanan yang diberikannya pada Luhan. "Terima kasih, Bu." Luhan mengambil kotak itu, "Dan hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Dokter Song membawakanku poster boyband favoritku yang ia janjikan." Luhan mengacak tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar poster dari sana. "Lihat! Mereka tampan bukan?" Ibu Luhan tertawa senang melihat putri satu-satunya ini. Luhan sangat ceria, ia senang sekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Ibu Luhan tidak akan pernah percaya dibalik senyum dan tawa Luhan terdapat satu titik kesakitan yang dirasakan putri cantiknya kalau saja delapan tahun lalu ia tidak membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

"Bu, besok aku akan pergi ke sekolah." Ibu Luhan berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Karena hari ini kau menjadi anak baik untuk pergi ke dokter maka keinginanmu akan ibu kabulkan."

"Yeay!" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku mencintaimu Bu."

.

.

.

Sehun kembali bertarung malam ini, dikelas sedang. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengikuti enam kali pertandingan tinju kelas ringan dan dua kali dikelas sedang, dengan sekarang menjadi tiga kali. Usaha Sehun pada olahraga fisik ini tidak mudah. Ia sempat ditolak beberapa kali oleh sanggar kebugaran karena berat badannya yang sangat kurang. Semenjak itu Sehun jadi sering berlatih dan berolahraga untuk mendapatkan bobot badan setidaknya enampuluh kilogram dan membentuk otot-ototnya.

Kemenangan menjadi hal tersulit dalam olahraga ini. Tapi Sehun tidak. Ia selalu menang, bahkan ketika pertama kali ia mencoba pertandingan olahraga ini, ia menang. Sehun bisa merubuhkan lawannya hanya dengan waktu tiga belas menit, dan ia belum pernah mendapatkan luka serius selain lebam-lebam pada tubuhnya.

Pertama kali mencoba olahraga tinju Sehun berpikir ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah ia lakukan. Memukul orang, melukai orang lain, dia tidak pernah melakukan seperti itu. Saat itu Sehun tengah memikirkan ayahnya, tidak dapat ia pungkiri ia merindukan sosok ayahnya meski sekarang perasaan benci menguasai pikirannya.

Saat memukul samsak berat berwarna merah itu Sehun merasa liar dan bergairah. Seakan adrenalin dalam jiwa lelakinya benar-benar memberontak. Usahanya untuk terus memukul samsak tak sia-sia saat benda berat itu terjatuh. Dan semuanya terdiam memerhatikan Sehun yang sedang terengah-engah dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pangkal dahi hingga lehernya.

Sehun adalah seorang petinju yang cukup dikenal bahkan hingga ke kelas berat. Temannya pernah menawarinya untuk ikut di kelas berat, namun Sehun menolak. Dia belum tertarik berada disana. Selama ini orang-orang hanya melihat Sehun yang beringas di atas ring, memukul lawan dengan telak dan tidak terkalahkan. Tapi semua itu semu bagi Sehun. Karena selama ini ia bertarung hanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sang ayah.

Sehun menang lagi, ia memperoleh nilai tinggi pada pertandingan malam ini. Setelah beristirahat beberapa saat diruang tunggu, Sehun kemudian menuju ruangan administrasi untuk mendapatkan penghasilannya untuk kemenangan kali ini.

"Kerja yang bagus Oh Sehun. Ada lebih sepuluh persen dari bos."

Sehun tersenyum kecil pada Jiyoon yang sedang memberikannya uang. Tambahan sepuluh persen berarti ia bisa mengajak ibunya dan Seyoung untuk makan malam direstoran langganan mereka. Sehun baru saja ingin pergi sebelum suara Jiyoon menginterupsi.

"Ka mendapat luka parah? Sepertinya bibirmu sobek."

Sehun segera menyentuh sudut bibirnya setelah Jiyoon menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Ada rasa sakit dan sedikit perih saat ia menyentuhnya; Sehun meringis. "Sepertinya. Aku akan mengobatinya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja." Jiyoon menahan lengan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pegangan Jiyoon pelan-pelan. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih" Setelah itu Sehun berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti disebuah perkarangan rumah seseorang. Di perkarangan itu ada kebun luas dan banyak sekali bunga yang ditanam. Tapi kebun itu sepi. Dan tak jauh dari perkarangan itu ada sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Rumah itu juga terlihat sepi. Sehun duduk diatas rumput. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan mengusap pelan darah yang ada disudut bibirnya.

"Aww…"

Sehun kembali meringis, sepertinya bibirnya memang robek. Ia menghela napas, tidak mungkin pulang kerumah dengan keadaan bibir terluka kalau ia tidak ingin melihat ibunya khawatir. Sehun mengacak rambutnya, ia kesal karena tadi pagi ia lupa membawa kotak p3k-nya yang selalu ia bawa jika ada pertandingan tinju.

Sreett…

Sehun menegakkan badannya begitu mendengar bunyi gemeresak diantara rumput-rumput tinggi di belakangnya. Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi siaga, berjaga-jaga jika ada seekor anjing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Siapa disana."

Suara wanita.

Sehun mengeluarkan napas sedikit. Seorang wanita, bukan anjing.

"Aku bilang siapa disana?" Suara wanita itu sedikit meninggi. Sehun tersenyum simpul sebelum berdiri. Dan ia mendapati seorang gadis mungil dan cantik. Wajahnya kecil dan terkesan seperti anak kecil. Matanya berbinar, hidungnya bangir dan bibirnya mungil. Sempurna. Kecantikan murni yang terpancar dari dalam jiwa gadis mungil itu.

"Kau…siapa?"

Sehun terkesiap dari lamunannya pada kecantikan gadis mungil itu. Ia tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu ini adalah kebunmu."

Luhan terdiam sebentar. Mencerna setiap suara yang keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi dihadapannya. Suara yang begitu merdu dan lucu. Suara khas anak-anak remaja; tidak besar dan tidak melengking.

"Siapa…kau?"

"Aku…ssshh"

Sehun memegang sudut bibirnya, sepertinya luka robeknya makin parah karena Sehun berbicara keras tadi. "Apa itu sakit?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Luhan yang berjalan mendekat. "Bibirmu robek. Aku akan mengobatinya." Belum sempat Sehun berbicara Luhan sudah melesat kedalam rumahnya.

Sehun menghela napas dan kembali duduk diatas rumput. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara gemeresak lag dan sebuah sepatu tepat disampingnya. Sehun menongak, Luhan sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum disampingnya kemudian ikut duduk diatas rumput. Sehun melihat Luhan membawa kota seperti kotak p3k karena ada tanda khas kotak obat.

"Namamu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah Oh Sehun mungkin ini agak sedikit perih. Jadi jangan berteriak seperti gadis." Sehun tersenyum simpul lagi. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan isi dari kotak obatnya. Ada alkohol pembersih, kain kasa, obat merah dan sebuah plester luka.

"Namaku Xi Luhan," Luhan mulai menempelkan kain kasa yang sebelumnya diberikan alcohol pada bibir Sehun, si pemuda sedikit meringis. "Maaf, apa aku terlalu kencang?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Luhan tersenyum dan kembali mengobati luka Sehun.

Yang diobati hanya terdiam sambil memerhatikan wajah cantik seorang gadis yang sedang membersihkan luka di bibirnya. Sehun akui, ia terpesona pada Luhan; gadis cantik yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Ia belum pernah melihat kecantikan alami seperti kecantikan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Sudah selesai."

Luhan membereskan peralatannya kemudian duduk diam sambil memerhatikan Sehun. "Oh Sehun kau asli didesa ini. Maksudku kau pribumi?" Sehun mengangguk, "Lalu kenapa aku baru melihatmu" Luhan melanjutkan. "Aku jarang berada dirumah." Jawab Sehun, Luhan hanya mengagguk. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit berlari kearah salah satu tanaman bunga yang ada disana dan memetiknya. Luhan kembali ke tempatnya semula dan memberikan bunga yang baru saja dipetik pada Sehun.

Sehun menyerngit bingung namun tetap menerima bunga dari Luhan. Luhan memberikan Sehun bunga akasia berwarna putih.

"Ini bunga akasia putih. Artinya persahabatan." Sehun kembali menyerngit. Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sehun. "Jadilah temanku, Oh Sehun."

Kerutan di kening Sehun menghilang, wajah tampan itu kini dihiasi oleh senyum menawan miliknya. Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan. "Aku senang menjadi temanmu."

Keduanya kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Thanks for all reviewers

Especially you, Shabira ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**A SHORT JOURNEY: Family, Happiness and Hurt**

**AUTHOR: **naranari

**Casting: **Sehun and Luhan

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Family, Drama

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Gender-bender, typo(s)

**Author's note below, please**

.

.

.

.

**Summary**: Oh Sehun tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Sehun telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Xi Luhan juga menolak cintahidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tunbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

**Guys, sebelumnya biar ga ada kesalah-pahaman dan untuk sedikit pengetahuan kalian semua, nara akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Fibrosis Sistik.**

**Fibrosis sistik adalah suatu penyakit keturunan yang menyebabkan kelenjar tertentu menghasilakn sekret abnormal, sehingga timbul beberapa gejala; dan yang paling penting adalah yang menyerang paru-paru dan saluran pencernaan. Gejala bisa dilihat dari adanya lendir yang menyumbat saluran udara kecil yang kemudian mengalami peradangan. Lama-lama bronkial mengalami penebalan sehingga terjadi infeksi di saluran pernapasan. Semua perubahan itu menyebabkan berkurangnya kemampuan pau-paru untuk memindahkan oksigen kedalam darah.**

**Intinya, setiap penderita CF harus melakukan pengeluaran cairan/lendir yang berada didalam pernapasannya. Caranya beragam. CF berbeda dengan pneumonia dan sinusitis (atau kalian bisa searching di mesin pencarian), tetapi gejalanya hampir sama bedanya hanya pada cairan/lendir itu. Pasien CF tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang memacu kecepatan kerja jantung, tidak boleh kelelahan. Juga tidak boleh terkena debu atau asap.**

**Oke guys, semoga sedikit info ini bermanfaat ya.**

**Oiya, aku sengaja langsung mempertemukan Sehun dan Luhan disini, karena sepertinya kalian pada ga sabar ya, hahaha. Masih kaku? Iya, sengaja. Biar keliatan natural. Kalo langsung door kan ga enak dan ga kena feel-nya. Biar kedekatan mereka mengalir saja sesuai cerita.**

**Enjoy the story **

.

.

.

Sehun tiduran nyalang dikamarnya. Pertemuannya dengan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Luhan. Pertama kali melihatnya Sehun seperti merasa Luhan adalah gadis yang misterius. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan gadis cantik itu. Sehun memperhatikan lagi bunga akasia putih yang diberikan Luhan.

'_Oh Sehun, jadilah temanku'_

Kata-kata Luhan masih jelas terngiang di telinga Sehun. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya belum ada yang mengajak Sehun untuk berteman. Sehun memang mempunyai teman tapi itu tidak lebih dari teman sejawat. Belum ada yang benarbenar menjadi temannya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan pemuda tampan itu.

Tapi hari ini tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis cantik yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya meminta dirinya untuk menjadi teman dari gadis itu.

Bunyi dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Setelah melihat nama ibunya tertera dilayar ponsel Sehun segera mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya itu.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Sehun, kau dirumahmu?"

"Iya." Sehun mendengar ibunya menarik napas disana.

"Ayahmu datang."

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka keras-keras pintu rumahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang kencang. Ibunya langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk anak lelakinya itu seraya mengucapkan untuk tidak menggunakan emosinya saat ini. Saat berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Sehun maju selangkah, tidak memerdulikan ibunya yang masih memluknya.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

Helaan napas dan tundukkan kepala menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Sehun. "Maafka aku, Sehun."

"Maaf katamu" kata Sehun sarkatis. "Apa kau hanya tahu kata 'tidak' dan 'maaf' didunia ini?"

Ayahnya menunduk lagi.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kata-katamu dulu saat kau… meninggalkan kami?"

Ibu Sehun sudah menangis sesegukan sementara Seyoung mengintip para orang dewasa dari celah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku minta maaf Sehun. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan kalian semua. Hidupku… hidupku benar-benar hancur saat itu." Air mata Jung Sook telah mengalir. Tapi Sehun tetap bergeming, tidak melihat sama sekali ayahnya.

Sehun kembali ke kamar—dirumah ibunya, dan mencoba tidur sejenak. Matanya memang terpejam tetapi pikirannya tetap melalang buana. Pikirannya tetap terpusat pada sosok ayah yang ia akui begitu dirindukannya. Delapan tahun sudah ia berpisah dengan ayahnya, walaupun masih memendam benci terhadap ayahnya Sehun tetaplah seorang anak. Seorang anak lelaki yang masih butuh sosok ayah dalam hidupnya.

Sehun bersyukur setidaknya delapan tahun adalah waktu yang tidak terlalu lama untuk ayahnya menyadari kesalahannya. Tetapi rasa benci itu masih ada. Dan Sehun tidak berjanji pada dirinya untuk memaafkan ayahnya. Saat ingin memejamkan mata, pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan Seyoung menampakkan kepalanya dari balik pintu itu.

"Kakak" Seyoung berbisik, Sehun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Masuklah." Seyoung segera menghampiri kakaknya. Sehun sedikit menggeser duduknya sehingga Seyoung bisa duduk ditepi ranjang. "Apa dia itu Oh Jung Sook. Ayah kita?"

Sehun menghela napasnya dan mengelus rambut panjang sang adik. "Ya," jawabnya. Seyoung sedikit mengembangkan senyum dan matanya berkaca. Sehun menghentikan usapannya pada kepala Seyoung saat melihat air mata adiknya jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Aku…aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Kak. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat…ayah." Bibir Seyoung bergetar saat mengucapkan kata 'ayah'.

"Maafkan aku Seyoung. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu." Seyoung merengkuh Sehun dalam pelukannya dan menangis disana.

.

.

.

.

Luhan selalu menyiram tanaman yang ada di kebun di belakang rumahnya setiap sore. Kegiatan ini menjadi salah satu yang paling disukainya, selain membantu ayahnya di klinik hewan miliknya. Luhan yang menanam semua bunga yang ada di kebunnya. Saat sedang menyiram bunga akasia tiba-tiba Luhan teringat dengan Sehun. Pipinya merona dengan sendirinya ketika ia memikirkan pemuda tampan itu.

"Astaga Luhan, kau lucu sekali."

Luhan terkesiap begitu mendengar suara pria di dekatnya. Ia segera menoleh ke samping kanan dan matanya menemukan sosok pemuda yang sedang dipikirkannya tadi. Luhan kembali merona.

"Oh Sehun sejak kapan kau disana?" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sehun melompat melewati tanaman bunga akasia dengan hati-hati. Luhan kembali memandang Sehun tetapi sesuatu diwajah Sehun membuatnya menyerngitkan kening. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Sehun segera menyetuh wajahnya sebelum Luhan sempat menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba tatapan Sehun mendingin. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan merinding, suara Sehun benar-benar menyeramkan. Sehun terlihat sangat berbeda. Sehun sadar dengan keadaannya beberapa saat kemudian, ia berdehem lalu menatap Luhan. "Maafkan aku." Tangan Luhan terkepal kuat disamping tubuhnya, tidak sanggup menatap Sehun.

"Tidak." Lirih Luhan. Dengan segala keberanian yang Sehun miliki, ia menggapai tangan Luhandan menggenggamnya. Luhan kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun. Ketika ia ingin meminta penjelasan lelaki tampan itu sudah membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan. Mereka masih berjalan menyusuri ladang hijau yang terhampar di belakang rumah Luhan. Masih dengan tangan yang bertautan erat. Sehun sedikit memperlambat jalannya ketika ia mendengar suara seperti tercekik ketika Luhan berbicara tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" Sehun menurunkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang tertunduk. Luhan menggeleng pelan kemudian ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sehun sedikit kecewa ketika kehangatan dari tangannya menghilang. "Kau aykin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja Sehun." Luhan mendongak dan menampilkan senyuman paling cantiknya.

Sehun tertegun lagi. Wajah cantik itu kini dihiasi dengan rona merah manis dan senyuman indah. Membuat dada Sehun berdebar kencang dan darahnya berdesir. Ada perasaan hangat dalam hatinya ketika ia ikut tersenyum juga. Sehun kembali meraih tangan Luhan.

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang indah?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Luhan benar-benar gadis yang manis. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika kelembutan kulit Sehun bertemu dengan kulitnya. Seperti mereka memang diciptakan untuk menyempurnakan kelembutan itu.

"Apa?"

Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk berlari bersamanya. Ketika mereka berlari perasaan itu masih ada bahkan lebih. Perasaan senang bercampur gugup karena mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Mereka terus berlari dengan ditemani tawa riang keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dari tangannya menghilang.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat Luhan yang sudah ambruk diatas tanah. "Luhan!" Sehun kembali ke tempat Luhan. Sehun merengkuh tubuh lemas Luhan.

"Luhan bangunlah! Kau kenapa Luhan!" Sehun terus menguncang tubuh Luhan, berharap gadis cantik itu setidaknya membuka matanya. "Luhan kumohon!"

Luhan membuka sedikit matanya, napasnya memendek dan menjadi satu-satu. Matanya memerah, wajahnya pun demikian. Sehun panik bukan main, pasalnya ia belum pernah menangai orang yang sakit, sekalipun itu adiknya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia sedang dihadapkan keadaan yang sangat genting dan sialnya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Luhan bicaralah padaku! Katakan sesuatu Luhan!"

"Sa…kit…"

Sehun merengkuh lagi tubuh Luhan. Sejujurnya ia tidak sanggup melihat Luhan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kembali kerumah. Sehun berharap kedua orangtua Luhan bisa mengatasi Luhan. Dan ia akan bertanya banyak hal tentang Luhan. Sehun bertekad dalam hati.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Annyeong…

Mulai saat ini nara memutuskan untuk menjadikan cerita ini menjadi sebuah 'drabble'.

Daripada nara harus hiatus lama lagi demi mengumpulkan ide, lebih baik nara berikan apa adanya cerita ini. Tapi nara janji akan tetap mengoreksi dan memperbaiki diksi atau jalan cerita ini.

Thanks to

**Lisnana1, HunHan's Real **(say bisa re-invite onni ga?)**, HyunRa. Seunluan, lulittledeer20, RZHH 261220, xievaeah, Peter Lu, LayChen Love Love 2, CuteManlydeer**.

Annyeong!


	5. Chapter 5

**A SHORT JOURNEY: Family, Happiness and Hurt**

**AUTHOR: **naranari

**Casting: **Sehun and Luhan

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Family, Drama

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Gender-bender, typo(s)

**Author's note below, please**

.

.

.

.

**Summary**: Oh Sehun tidak mengenal cinta sejati. Sejak kecil ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan ketika ayahnya pergi dengan taksi itu, Sehun telah berjanji untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun. Xi Luhan juga menolak cintahidupnya selalu dibawah bayang-bayang sebuah rahasia besar. Tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu menyendiri.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan bertemu, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain untuk mereka. Cinta mulai tunbuh tanpa mereka pedulikan. Dan saat mereka menyerah, disanalah mereka berlabuh. Pada cinta mereka.

Setelah ribuan hari esok, mereka tetap saling mencintai. Tapi harus ada harga yang harus dibayar pada cinta mereka.

.

.

chapter 5

.

.

Sehun terengah-engah menggendong Luhan sepanjang jalan menuju rumah gadis itu. Suara cekikan dan napas satu-satu semakin terdengar oleh pendengaran Sehun. Luhan asma, Sehun yakin itu. Tetapi jenis asma apa yang membuat si pasien seperti menjelang ajalnya. "Sebentar lagi, tahan sebentar lagi Luhan."

Sehun menggedor pintu depan rumah Luhan dengan brutal, pasalnya ia sudah diujung kepanikan. Suara cekikan sudah tidak terdengar lagi dan itu membuat Sehun memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ibu Luhan! Ibu Luhan! Ibu Luhan!"

Sehun terus berteriak kesetanan. Anggaplah ia tidak sopan saat ini, tapi ini adalah jalan satu-satunya. Pintu terbuka dan wanita paruh baya keluar dari sana. "Astaga!" Ibu Luhan menutup mulutnya. "Itu…Luhan?" tanyanya.

"Nyonya maaf, tapi bisakah aku masuk? Anakmu sekarat."

Ibu Luhan menggeser badannya dan membantu Sehun masuk kedalam. Sehun menaruh Luhan disofa panjang diruangan depan. "Luhan kambuh. Suamiku! Cepat kemari dan tolong bawakan rompi Luhan."

Sehun menyerngit, _rompi?_. Dari tangga atas turun seorang lelaki—yang Sehun yakini itu ayah Luhan—sambil membawa sebuah rompi. Ibu Luhan mengangkat tubuh anak gadisnya dan menyandarkannya pada punggung sofa. Dibantu dengan suaminya ibu Luhan memakaikan rompi pada Luhan.

Rompi itu bukanlah rompi biasa, karena Sehun melihat didalam bagian rompinya terdapat sebuah alat yang menghentak di sekitaran dada Luhan. Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja rompi itu atau alasan mengapa Luhan harus memakai rompi.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir satu jam Luhan memakai alat rompi itu. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi tapi nafasnya berjalan normal kembali. Sehun menarik satu kesimpulan, rompi itu adalah alat untuk memudahkan Luhan jika ia kesulitan bernapas.

Asma.

atau penyakit lainnya.

Sehun masih memikirkan penyakit apa yang sedang diderita Luhan ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar Luhan berteriak sangat kencang. Disana Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang dipukuli punggungnya oleh ayahnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, _ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Luhan dipukuli?_

Teriakan Luhan selanjutnya membuat Sehun tersadar dan seperti mengerti perasaan Luhan ia mencoba menghentikan ayah Luhan. "Paman berhenti! Kenapa kau memukuli anakmu sendiri?" Sehun memegangi tangan ayah Luhan. "Ada apa denganmu, Nak!" ayah Sehun menghentakkan tangannya. "Kau memukulnya! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu?"

Ibu Luhan sudah berada diantara Sehun dan suaminya, mengelus lengan atas suaminya dan menggumankan kata tidak apa-apa. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang sedang memegangi dadanya. Kulitnya bertambah pucat dan tatapan matanya menjadi sayu. Sehun belum pernah melihat seorang gadis cantik tapi begitu lemah.

Juga menyimpan suatu rahasia. Misterius.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk termenung di teras depan rumahnya dengan membawa nampan yang berisi segelas air minum dan beberapa kukis. "Silahkan diminum, Nak." Sehun agak terkejut mendengar suara Ibu Luhan tapi ia langsung menguasai dirinya. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminumnya. Ibu Luhan masih menatapnya sehingga Sehun merasa agak risih.

"A-Ada apa?" Sehun menggaruk kepala belakangnya, benar-benar merasa gugup. Tapi Ibu Luhan tetap tenang dan melempar senyum pada Sehun. "Kau temannya Luhan?" Sehun tersentak dan mengangguk kaku.

"Luhan kami adalah gadis periang dan suka tertawa," Sehun mendengarkan seksama perkataan Ibu Luhan, "Dari kecil ia selalu sendirian dan tidak mempunyai teman, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Luhan selalu bilang padaku kalau hidupnya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendirian, jadi ia harus menerima semua itu. Luhan mempunyai kembaran, tetapi kembarannya meninggal setelah dua puluh jam lahir." Ibu Luhan mengusap air mata yang hendak mengalir, "Ia juga sempat mempunyai adik, tetapi dua tahun yang lalu adik Luhan juga meninggal. Mulai saat itu Luhan menjadi sedikit berubah walaupun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya tapi aku tahu, Luhan kesepian."

Sehun terus memikirkan perkataan Ibu Luhan tadi siang. Jika sebelumnya kembaran dan adik Luhan meninggal pasti ada sesuatu yang menimpa mereka. Atau mereka mengidap suatu penyakit yang sangat parah sehingga mereka meninggal. Sehun mempercayai opsi kedua, dilihat dari Luhan—yang sepertinya mempunyai penyakit—sudah pasti kembaran dan adik Luhan juga mempunyainya. Anggap saja itu penyakit keturunan, tetapi Ibu maupun Ayah Luhan terlihat sehat dan tidak mempunyai riwayat satu penyakit.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya merasa frustasi juga lelah. Ponsel Sehun berbunyi ada panggilan dari ibunya. Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak pulang kerumah, pasti ibunya dan juga Seyoung merindukannya. Setelah hari dimana ayahnya kembali ke rumah Sehun memang tidak pulang dan tidak juga mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya. Sehun menggeser tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Halo Ibu, kau merindukanku?"

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan angin malam menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya yang halus. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun tadi siang masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Juga genggaman tangan Sehun, Luhan masih bisa merasakanya. Dan Luhan tersenyum lebar mendapati dirinya sedang mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang tadi siang digenggam Sehun.

"Wah, ada apa denganku?" Luhan memukul kepalanya pelan. Ia tertawa sendiri, menertawakan dirinya yang seperti anak remaja yang baru mengenal lelaki. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat wajah Sehun saat dirinya sedang dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Ia melihat raut cemas dan kasihan pada wajah Sehun siang tadi. Sehun pasti sudah salah paham dengan dirinya dan juga ayahnya.

Luhan menghela napasnya, ia harus bertemu Sehun dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Apa yang akan Sehun dan Luhan lakukan kali ini?

.

.

Hai, apa kabar? Aku minta maaf banget ya ceritanya jadi pendek banget dan update nya juga lama banget. Tapi aku kan udah ngejelasin semuanya di chapter sebelumnya jadi aku ga perlu menjelaskan lagi ya.

Thanks to:

**Lisnana1, HunHan's Real, HyunRa. Seunluan, lulittledeer20, RZHH 261220, xievaeah, Peter Lu, LayChen Love Love 2, CuteManlydeer**. **Oh Sera Land, candra, fuawaliyaah, seunluan, zoldyk**


End file.
